Bella's got a ghost girlfriend?
by WhatEverxx
Summary: Bella's Family and friends work togther to discover what it is Bella is hiding. Hilarity ensues as they rather clumsily find out what is behind Bella's closed doors... Changed to T for language as a precaution.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys, this is the first story i have ever posted so please be gentle. I had originally written this to piss off some of my friends, but changed it around a bit to adapt it to twilight. Hope you enjoy._

**_Bella's Family and friends set out to discover what Bella is hiding. Humour ensues as they use their combined efforts to do so. Bella/Alice_**

* * *

Bella's friends have been curious for some time now as too why she would always rather stay at home than go out and have fun clubbing. Not only that but why have they never been invited there? Will their curiosity get the better of them? Well duh! Of course. Mission find out Bella's secret is underway =)

Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, Angela and Ben, have all grouped together and decided that they will infiltrate Bella's house to discover what it is she is hiding and why they are not allowed to know.

It took them a while to learn of where she lived as, well they have never even been there before, but with a little research, ahem, stealing some details, ahem, they found out. (smiley face =))

They all find themselves hidden behind a bush in front of, what looks like a very old fashioned, and in slight disrepair, 2 story house. The old rickety windows look too dark to see into from this distance, but it wouldn't matter anyway as the curtains are closed, even though its daylight...? Huh. There seems to be a constant cloud looming over the house which is enough to give a few the shivers and raise some alarm.

Rosalie was the first to peak her head around the corner to take a look, being the nosy and overprotective person one that she is, and try to find a way in. Emmett, always the impatient one, tries to look as well, but being at the back of everyone, he ends up pushing causing the whole group to fall flat face on Bella's front lawn.

"_Errr sorry" whispers Emmett_

"_What the hell Emmett, how are we supposed to sneak in with you being so, so YOU" says Edward_

_Shhhhhh everyone mutters_

"_Sorry to disturb this little conversation but would you all mind getting off of ME" says Rosalie angrily still trapped underneath everyone from the fall. _

Everyone immediately scrambles to stand up muttering apologies as they go, looking around at the same time to see if anyone has noticed… You would think that with all the hustle and bustle that someone would have heard them, oh well.

"_Maybe we should get closer to the house so we can see how to get in" whispers Jasper thoughtfully._

Everyone nods and, rather clumsily, runs to the wall of the house pressing their backs up against it like their lives depended on it.

Emmett's eye's wonder looking for a way in when he notices a drain pipe on the side of the house and starts to climb up. Or at least try… The group watch in amusement as he slides down the pipe and, somehow, ends up upside down on the floor.

A click of the front door opening startles the group and they all turn to look, fearing they have been caught, to… Esme. With a smile on her face as if completely oblivious to the situation she says "_come on gang its open."_

They all hurry into the house careful to keep the noise down in case Bella hears them and creep upstairs to begin the search as they can hear the kettle in the kitchen.

Once they are in Bella's bedroom, they start to snoop into her belongings, looking for any clues that could lead to her secret when they hear the creaks of the staircase. In a moment of panic, every single one of them rushes to her closet and squeeze in much like they do in a cartoon.

Everyone is fighting to keep their breathing as quiet as possible as they hear the bedroom door open then close.

"_Urgh, I can't deal with you anymore" says Bella._ The group press their ears up to the door wondering who she is talking to.

"_What! You can't deal with me anymore? All you do is whine about everything! Work! Dust! Me!" Says a different female voice._

"_Me! What about you! You always complain about wanting to go out!" Says Bella._

"_Well I am sorry about sharing my thoughts with you about the fact that I am TRAPPED here". _The group can't believe it, but it seems that Bella has kidnapped some chick and trapped her in her home!

"_And I am sorry about that but I don't have to stay here with you". Says Bella as the sound of things being moved echo through the door._

"_What are you doing?" the female voice says._

"_Packing" Bella says in a clipped tone_

"_Why?" the other voice asks slightly more fearful_

"_Because looking at you at the moment hurts" she says in a soft voice._

"_This isn't really about whining is it, it's about what I am" the other occupant says in an equally soft voice._

"_Of course it is, you're like a peeping tom the way you pop out of wall when I would like some privacy" she says putting emphasis on the last word._

"_Hey! You don't exactly give me much privacy either!" the other person says slightly amused._

"_That's because you walk around Naked" she says in exasperation._

"_I can't help it that clothes fall off of me now can I"._

"_Yet you can wear those pale freaky boots" she deadpans _

"_Hey, don't diss the boots, they are my favourite pair"._

"_Then put on some clothes."_

"_Oh, you know you love it" you can hear the smirk in her voices._

It is at that exact moment that the cupboard door bursts open and a continuous train of people fall out on top of each other. The pair in the room freeze in shock.

The group then, as one look up and have a surprize of their own, a naked slightly transparent woman with dark spiky hair in some stylish boots, is floating in the room standing next to Bella.

"_Holy shit Bella's got ghost girlfriend pipes up" Rosalie from the bottom of the pile up. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for your reviews and i have decided to continue with this story rather than ending it the way i did. Hope you enjoy it, if not then please tell me and iwill see what i can do xx_

* * *

Everyone remained frozen in the room, not really knowing what to say, or fully recognising the situation they find themselves in.

Rosalie is the first one to come out of her stupor when she realises that her long term boyfriend is in the same room as a very naked girl, regardless of the fact she is a ghost.

With amazing strength, she stands up knocking everyone off the top of her in the process. Looking around she notices Emmett on his hands and knees about to get up. She promptly jumps onto his back, effectively making him face plant the floor, moving her hands to cover his eyes.

"Don't you dare look Emmett or you will not get sex for a week" she growls out threateningly. The hairs on the back of his neck are indication enough to show the absolute horror Emmett must be feeling from this threat.

"bu but b babe..." he whines "you know I only have eyes for you my hot lady" he continues sweetly.

Esme, who has now caught onto why Rosalie just jumped her boyfriend, very much shares Rosalie's sentiments. She soon locates her husband who has now stood up, facing the scene, and jumps onto his back, wrapping her legs his waist from behind and bringing her hands around to cover his eyes.

"The same goes for you hunny" Esme says sweetly, but the underlying threat is enough to make all the rooms occupants shiver in fear.

"Darling, I am a doctor, it's not like I haven't seen naked woman before" Carlisle says, not fully comprehending the threat and making things worse for himself.

You can see Esme's grip tighten around him briefly before she whispers something in his ear, causing him to stiffen and pale slightly.

Angela, who is already on her feet looks as though she is about to give the same treatment to Ben, but just as she opens her mouth to speak, Ben promptly turns around to face the wall.

"I got it babe, know looking, you know I love you" he says sweetly in which Angela just smiles.

"Dude you are so WHIPPED" Pipes up Emmett, still being restrained by his girlfriend.

Rosalie then smacks him on the back of his head before returning her hands to their original hold "Apologise" she demands.

"Sorry Ben" Emmet grumbles while pouting causing the majority of the room to break out into giggles.

After a moment of pause, the entire room shifts focus to the only 2 male occupants left who are stood side by side in front of the wardrobe door.

"Hey don't look at us, we're gay" Edward says, wrapping jasper in a side hug.

"Yeah, no offence hunny" he says looking at the floating ghost. "You're fiinne, but FYI, you just haven't got the package" Jasper says while snapping his finger from left to right with a small head shake. "Mhmm" he hums while bringing his hand down, grabbing Edwards package in the process, causing Edward to flush with embarrassment.

Silence follows this small declaration from Jasper, before... "Dude, you have never looked so gay in your life" Emmett says shocked, earning him another smack to the back of the head.

A clearing of the throat brings everyone's attention back to the front to a Bella, red with anger and without the presence of the ghost.

"Excuse me, but what are you all doing in my **house, **without my **permission"** Bella says in an unnaturally calm voice.

Now that the naked woman seems to have vanished, all men are released and have positioned themselves to face Bella.

Carlisle begins to play with his collar, tugging it away from his neck as though it was too tight, showing his nervousness as he attempts to explain "Well, er, we were worried about your, err, wellbeing you see because..."

Carlisle was then cut off by Tanya "For gods sakes, get to the point already, basically we wanted to know why the hell you would choose to lock yourself in your house, which we have never been invited to before, then hangout with your friends" she finishes examining her hands, clearly bored now that they have been discovered.

"Yeah, what she said" Carlisle adds, looking uncharacteristically unprofessional.

Bella looks as though she is about to explode with rage, seriously, you can almost see smoke come out of her ears. However, before she manages to utter a word, the female ghost from before, appears beside her, whispering in her ear. "Calm down my Bella, they had good intentions".

Bella jumps at the sudden appearance and whirls around to find A...A fully clothed Alice? Bella stands there gaping at her before her voice comes back "What the actual hell Alice, you're wearing clothes?"

Alice is still hovering in the air with the same boots as before, but this time she also has on very skinny jeans with a red blouse on top. Alice just smirked while raising an eyebrow "Disappointed?"

"Dude, I like this chick, she's got my sense of humour" Emmett says while grinning goofily. Rosalie merely rolls her eyes at his childish antics.

The day's events catch up with Bella and she suddenly finds herself too emotionally exhausted to deal with this and doesn't even bother responding to Alice's teasing.

The room suddenly bursts into life as everyone starts talking over each other, Carlisle wanting to know more about what Alice is, Emmett wanting to know more intimate details about the relationship between the two, Rosalie wanting to have an explanation as to why this was more important than her friends, Angela and Ben talking to each other lost in their own world, Esme not knowing who to listen to and Tanya completely ignoring everyone.

Alice immediately notices Bella's lack of response to her teasing and takes a closer look at her Bella, letting her know that she is too exhausted to handle this and all this noise cannot be helping her.

Feeling concern for her girlfriend and suddenly angered by the fact that it is partially this groups fault, she raises her voice loud enough to be heard over everyone and says "SHUT UP".

Bella flinches at the volume and Alice immediately goes to comfort her as silence envelopes the room. As she reaches Bella to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, her hand passes straight through. Bella looks at Alice with sad eyes and Alice feels like kicking herself for so easily forgetting what she is in Bella's presence, but she couldn't help it, Bella makes her feel Alive.

Alice then turns back to the group "can you not see that Bella is exhausted enough as it is without you all talking over each other?" she says, letting her annoyance seep into her tone.

Bella then stands up from where she had sat on her bed in exhaustion, moving beside Alice. "Hey" Bella says softly, getting Alice's attention. When their eyes meet, Bella smiles softly and says "It's alright, I have been closing myself away from them and they deserve answers".

"But" Alice tries to say, feeling worried for Bella and wanting her to rest before facing these people before her.

"No buts Alice, I am fine ok? Let's just get this over with" Bella says with more determination, but maintains her soft smile that is only reserved for Alice before turning to the rest of the group.

Everyone else had been silently watching the interaction between the 2 girls, observing how they care and protect each other. Jasper smiles as he can easily see the love reflected in their eyes that are only for each other. Esme feels elated for Bella as she always felt worried that she wouldn't let anyone that close. Of course everyone feels happy for them, but they all share the same sadness as they witnessed it themselves, they will always long for the others touch. With that thought in mind, they prepare themselves for whatever it is the girls have to tell them.

"If we could all move to the lounge to get ourselves more comfortable, then Alice and I will share our story with you should she agree" Bella says softly looking to Alice for confirmation and receiving a nod in return.

* * *

****Just a little bit of fun...

**Emmett: Hey Jaz?**

**Jasper: your not supposed to be talking Until the next chapter Emmett...**

**Emmett: I know, but dude, you were soo gay in this chapter.**

**Jasper: Thats because I am gay Emmett...**

**Emmett: But you weren't this gay in the first chapter.**

**Jasper: I had like 1 line Emmett, that hardly gave me enough time to show my gayness.**

**Emmett: Oh, you should complain to the writer then.**

**Edward: Whats going on here?**

**Jasper: Emmett's complaining about my gayness.**

**Emmett: i wasn't complaining just asking a question.**

**Rosalie: What are you all doing! The next chapter hasn't started yet.**

**Emmett: But babe...**

_**CRASH Rosalie punches Emmett in the face knocking him out.**_

**Rosalie: Now get lost.**

**Edward & Jasper: Yes Mam!**

_**Rosalie then drags a sleeping Emmett away by his ear...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again, this chapter is slightly more serious and a little less humour... Hope you like it! xx

* * *

After everyone has shuffled out of the bedroom and settled themselves in the living room, Bella stands up to close the curtains, shutting out the stormy night as the rain thunders against the rickety windows.

Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett all share the 4 seated sofa, curling into their loved ones, trying their best not to flinch at the thunder that can be heard outside. Ben and Angela share the love seat, looking lost in their own little world while Edward takes the arm chair, pulling Jasper down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist. Leaving Tanya, who decides to stay on her feet by the door way, looking completely out of pace.

Bella then returns and perches on the 2 seated sofa facing the rest of the rooms occupants with Alice floating just above the seat next to her with folded legs and her thumbs and middle fingers pinched together in a meditation type pose.

"ohmmmmmmmmmm" hums Alice with her eyes shut for about a minute without pause for breath.

Everyone appears startled for a moment before staring at Alice in disbelief whereas Bella just rolls her eyes at her girlfriend's dramatics.

"Holy shit dude, how'd you do that without breathing" says a gaping Emmett in complete awe of Alice. "Language" reprimands Esme, not taking her eyes away from Alice who has now opened her eyes and is grinning like mad.

"I'm a ghost, it's not like I need to breath to live or to talk" says Alice happily.

"Try putting up with an overly hyper pixie that never stops talking for an entire night, I assure you the novelty will wear off" says Bella teasingly earning a sharp look from Alice who can do no more than huff since she can't actually touch Bella.

"Freak" Tanya mutters under her breath by the door away from everyone in the room, but close enough for Alice and Bella to hear.

Bella looks across at Alice who looks hurt by the words considering her past, but tries unsuccessfully to cover it up before Bella can see. Bella stands abruptly, shocking the room's occupants as they are unaware of the situation, and immediately marches over to Tanya and getting right up in her face.

"Do you want to say that again" says Bella threateningly, once again shocking everyone in the room as Bella is usually a very calm and collected person, but the longer they stay in her presence with Alice in attendance, the more they come to realise Bella's protective nature, to which Rosalie gives her silent approval.

"Bella don't" says Alice who has made her way behind Bella, pleading her not to make a big deal out of it.

Tanya was confused at first not knowing what Bella was on about, when suddenly, realisation crosses her features and she allows a smirk to appear on her face. "I called Alice a **freak" **she says bitingly, not apologetic in the slightest. She only chose to go along with these people because she was insanely bored.

You could probably have predicted what happened next, but just in case you didn't, here it is. In a matter of seconds, Bella's clenched fist connected with Tanya's jaw causing her to stumble backwards and slide down the door frame, eyes wide in shock.

Bella on the other hand... "Holy mother of god that HURTS!" she says jumping up and down, shaking her hand out to try and relieve the pain, but ends up holding it to her mouth as she blows cool air onto it.

Alice immediately rushes to Bella's side, wanting more than anything to be able to ease Bella's pain, but has too settle for comforting words instead. "shhh, babe, you're okay. Babe look at me." She says and when Bella finally makes eye contact she smiles gently before continuing "You didn't need to, but thank you." Bella looks away blushing under the tender gaze of Alice.

"Awesome Bells, wouldn't have thought you had it in you. Nice" Emmett booms appraisingly. This seems to wake up everyone from their daze and Rosalie turns to Tanya sharply and makes her way across the room until she is towering over her.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are speaking to them like that, but I suggest you leave because, that punch is nothing but a pin prick in comparison to what I will do to you" Rosalie finishes her threat in a deadly calm voice, but what everyone else missed was the ice cold fury in her eyes that had Tanya quaking in her boots.

"Woo you tell her babe" shouts Emmett from across the room, not fully realising that he has just ended the tense atmosphere.

Rosalie sighs and turn to Emmett "not helping Em", but she can't help but smile at her boyfriends childish antics as she goes to sit beside him again.

Angela and Ben stand up at this moment, looking slightly nervous when everyone's attention is on them. "We will take Tanya home since we were her ride here" Angela says politely turning to Tanya who is still on the floor holding her jaw.

Angela moves to stand in front of her, moving her hand in front of her face to try and get some response before straitening up again. "er, I don't suppose someone can help me get her to the car" she says with a nervous laugh.

Ben moves forward and looks as though he is about to do it when Angela gently touches his shoulder. "Ben, I love you dearly, but you will not be able to lift her" she says softly trying to soften the blow to his ego. Ben just slumps his shoulders and goes to stand beside Angela, accepting her words.

"ooh Burn" says Emmett doing a little fist pump to emphasize his point, yet again receiving a smack to the back of his head.

Edward stands up then, lifting Jasper with him and placing him on his feet. Edward may not look it, and is in no way stronger than Emmett, but he does have some strength in him. "I'll take her" he says as he goes to pick her up.

"That's my muscle man" Jasper sighs dreamily as he goes to follow Edward, not wanting to be away from him for a second. "I don't see why we brought her in the firs..."Jaspers voice fades as he gains distance with Ben and Angela following.

Bella then resumes her position on the couch, this time holding her fist before she spots Esme looking at her worriedly. "I am very sorry Esme, I know you do not approve of violence, but I could not stand by and watch as she insults my Alice". Alice's face lights up as Bella very rarely describes her as 'my Alice'.

"Nonsense dear, granted I don't approve of violence, but the way she was going, she had it coming" Everyone snaps their eyes to Esme in shock, not believing that she just approved Tanya's injuries. Esme huffs slightly, irritated at their shocked faces "What?"

Carlisle clears his throat nervously before turning back to Bella "Would you like me to take a look at your hand Bella?" he asks professionally.

Bella can do no more than nod and finds the next few minutes spent dealing with her hand, which was only badly bruised... Thank god!

By the time that was dealt with and everyone was resettled, the 2 missing occupants had rejoined the group minus Angela, Ben and Tanya who had now returned home.

"So now that is all settled, would you like to explain all... this" Carlisle says while gesturing between the 2 of them in a soothing voice.

Bella scratches the back of her neck and glances sideways at Alice before saying "I don't really know where to start..." she trails off.

"How about from the beginning" Edward says encouragingly from beneath Jasper on the arm chair.

"Well then I suppose we should start with Alice's story." Bella says looking at Alice who seems to be dreading this conversation "you don't have to tell them anything if you don't want to, it is completely your choice" Bella explains softly.

Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, Alice looks up with determination saying "No, its fine, I can do this, they deserve to know"

Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie all move to the fronts of their seats, eager to learn about Alice.

"It was about 92 years ago when my father shipped me off to the insane Asylum " Alice closes her eyes briefly, ignoring the shocked gasps around her, remembering the horrors of her past life...

_I was sat up in my room, like I do most days considering I don't have any friends when I here banging from down stairs and hushed voices. I ignore it like I always do, not wanting to know what my father is up to so I can avoid bringing risk upon myself. _

_Last time I caught my father hovering over the corpse of my mother. Tears appear at the mere memory of it, but I knew I had to hide and pretend I didn't know anything in case my father delivered the same punishment. I am not 100% sure though that he didn't catch me... _

_Suddenly, my bedroom door bursts open and 2 men in white grab me from my wrists and drag me down stairs, all the while I am kicking and screaming for them to let go. When they drag me past the living room to the front door I catch a glimpse of my father and shout for him "FATHER, DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME". He merely turns to look at me, with a sick smile on his face saying "Did you see something you shouldn't have Alice" before turning and leaving me to be dragged away by these people._

_They throw me in the back of their white van and all I can do is pound on the doors, screaming for help, for someone to just listen to me. When they had had enough of my screaming they held me down and injected me with something, sending me off into a deep sleep._

Alice is brought back from the past when she hears Esme sniffle, not having realised that she had been explaining what had happened to her while being stuck in the past. Looking around she notices that everyone has tears in their eyes including Bella, who has heard it all before.

"How could someone do something so horrible to their own daughter? This is, this is an outrage!" Esme says with the power of a momma bear.

"So how did you end up like this?" Carlisle asks, gesturing Alice's current state.

"I was just getting to that Carlisle" Alice says cheekily before continuing. "The Asylum was not a nice place back in those days as I am sure you are aware. So I am not going to go in specifics about my time there. Anyway, it was just another routine check up when the screaming began..."

"_Good evening Alice" spoke the only relatively nice doctor in this place. "I am just going to do a routine check up, I am sure you are aware of this procedure". I just shrug my shoulders and wait for him to continue when..._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAH" a loud high pitched scream surrounds the building with more soon to follow. Smoke begins to emerge from beneath the door showing the firsts signs of a fire. The doctor immediately stands to his feet and moves to open the door in an attempt to flee. "Wait you can't leave me here!" I say in panic, not knowing what else to do. "Good bye Alice" are his last words before he bails, locking the door as he leaves me to my doom._

_Not long after that, it is my own screams joining the others whose fate has been decided..._

"and after that happened, I woke up to ashes. I had not realised at the time what I was, so when I tried to leave, I came into contact with an invisible wall, stopping me from escaping the site which ruined my life. It seemed that my soul was damned to remain in the very place where my nightmares began and here I am years later, except there is no more asylum, just this house and my hot gorgeous girlfriend" Alice says, lightening the mood that had settled since she began her story. "Bella is the good part in all of this. If none of it happened I wouldn't have met her" she finishes looking adoringly in Bella's eyes, who just blushes in return.

"nawwwww" Emmett coo's from his spot on the sofa, finding the young couple adorable. Everyone turns to look at him finding it odd that 'manly' Emmett would sound so.. so...

"and you called me gay" Jasper says smartly.

"What? It's cute is all" Emmett responds.

"Definitely gay" Edward chimes in.

Everyone irrupts into laughter at Emmett's expense.

Emmet splutters for a bit before he points an accusing finger at the pair childishly "your gay" he says determined to get out of this.

"Why yes we are" Jasper says pulling Edward into a heated kiss.

Emmett pouts before looking at Rosalie expectantly, pulling out the puppy dog eyes. "No Emmett, I am not going to kiss you to prove your straightness!" Rosalie says slightly amused.

"naw come on!" Emmett huffs before folding his arms sitting like a petulant child.

Once everyone had calmed down from ripping it out of Emmett, Carlisle feels things need to get back on track. "So how did you two meet?" he asks politely.

Bella blushes slightly while Alice just smirks...

"Well..."

* * *

_I decided to make Tanya a bit of a bitch in this, hope you didn't mind lol._

__**Esme: Stupid, horrible, unworthy, evil human being, when i get my hands on him...**

_**Esme is currently collecting an array of weapons, planning her next course of action while muttering to herself. **_

**Carlisle: umm dear?**_**  
**_

**Esme: Yes hunny?  
**

**Carlisle: What are you doing? The chapters finished...  
**

**Esme: Just planning the assasination of Alices VILE father... What do you think of this one?  
**

**Esme holds up a chain saw starting it up with an evil smile on her face.  
**

**Carlisle: I think you should put that down.  
**

**Esme: I agree, it would be too messy... How about this one?  
**

**_This time she holds up a katana, looking mighty sharp_  
**

**Carlisle: You can't assasinate him dear since he would already be dead by now  
**

**Esme: WHAT? This is an outrage! I demand revenge for what the imbecile did to little Alice.  
**

**Emmett: Whats happening out here? Ohh cool a katana, mamma bears got style!  
**

**Rosalie: Emmett get back right now!  
**

**Emmett: But  
**

**_CRASH, Rosalie punches Emmett in the face knocking him out before dragging him away by his ear._  
**

**...  
**

**Esme: I think we should go...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi, i completed another update! Thank you for your reviews and i hope you like it!  
_

* * *

_Bella blushes slightly while Alice just smirks..._

"_Well..." _

Bella begins to shift uncomfortably under everyone's watchful eyes, looking at her expectantly, while Alice watches her in barely contained amusements, laughing to herself internally for what is soon to be revealed.

Bella then runs her fingers through her hair, showing yet another sign of how nervous she is to proceed; knowing that she cannot get out of this one.

After a few minutes the Emmett becomes impatient waiting for the story. "Come on already! What happened? Was it love at first sight? Did you confess your undying love for each other? Did you spend all night talking in front of the fireplace? Did you have a romantic picnic..?" Emmett continues to ramble dreamily about all these different scenario's, not realising that everyone has turned to look at him in complete shock.

Emmett then pauses for breath, turning to look at everyone and raises his eyebrow, identical to how Rosalie displays her own annoyance. "What?" he questions feeling more than a little self-conscious

"Emmett. Did you get into my Mills and Boon book collection again?" questions Esme, her shock turning to amusement.

Emmett blushes beet red as his eyes dart around the room in a desperate attempt to avoid everyone's eyes. "n n NO!" he splutters a little too quickly for it to be true.

The room irrupts in boisterous laughter, even Rosalie who is used to her boyfriends escapades cannot contain her giggles as Emmett reddens further.

"Rosalie" Emmett whines looking incredibly pitiful. "Don't laugh at me!" he squeaks indignantly, trying to get some dignity from the situation and failing miserably as it just increases everyone's laughter.

"Real manly Emmett" says Jasper through his laughter.

"Hey! I am manly! SEX! Sex, sex, sex, it's all about sex. SEE! I am very manly, right Rosie?" It was supposed to be a statement but came out in a questioning tone, wanting desperately for Rosalie to agree with him.

"Sure hunny, don't forget to feed your little bunny rabbit when you get home" Rosalie says with amusement, making things worse for Emmett as more laughter ensues.

Emmett can do no more than pout as he crosses his arms, angling his body away from Rosalie in a small act of defiance. "aww, come one hunny, you know I love you my big monkey man" says Rosalie lovingly.

Emmett immediately perks up and the grin that appears on him is almost enough to split his face as he turns and pecks Rosalie on her cheek. "Love you too my beautiful queen" Emmett replies in the same tone.

"Awwww" everyone coo's at the small declaration of love between the two, finding it completely adorable.

"Would you like to share with us your story now?" Carlisle asks Alice and Bella, getting things back on track.

Bella splutters slightly, not sure how to explain it or even particularly wanting to either.

"If you don't tell them Bella then I will" Alice says mischievously.

"but, err, ummm, okay" Bella relents, as she herself has no idea how to explain without blushing and stuttering the whole way through.

"YES, okay is everyone ready for this?" Alice asks with a smirk on her face to which everyone nods eagerly, wanting to know what has Bella so nervous about that she can't explain it.

"Well, it was just a normal day for me..."

_I was walking around the house that was put here about 50 or so years ago by an old man named George Swan. He was a very nice man and we got on well, he never told anyone about me and we struck up a good friendship, but when he died, no one else came to live here, so I have been on my own for some time now._

_I walk past the old bathroom before stopping and turn back to look at the door. Should I? I ask myself. Why not..? I decide to take a fake shower. I know that is kind of weird but since I cannot actually touch anything to run water or use anything, I have to pretend instead. I like doing this because it reminds me of the time when I could do human things such as this..._

_So I strip out of my clothing and jump into the shower cubicle. I wear my own little show cap which is white with yellow little flowers on it. SOO CUTE! I start singing while using my very own ghostly sponge to wipe down my body. _

'_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time_

_Do it now_  
_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_  
_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_  
_Do it again now_  
_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_  
_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_  
_Gettin' horny now_

_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket_  
_Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it_  
_Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas_  
_But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean _means "Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"

"Alice"

Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

"Alice"

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Disc...

"ALICE" Bella literally screams at the top of her voice in an attempt to get Alice's attention who is now dancing around the room singing 'the bad touch' by bloodhound gang, doing a little head banging and air guitar as she goes.

"WHAT!" Alice replies slightly angry that Bella had just cut her song short, it's a brilliant song!

"You're supposed to be telling the story, not singing a song" Bella replies a little irked from Alice's tone, while everyone tries to contain their giggles.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that" Alice says a little sheepishly. "So where was I..? Oh yeah, right, well..."

_So here I am dancing and singing in the shower like I do most days when the bathroom door slams open, shocking the crap out of me, to this beautiful creature dressed in nothing but a towel with head phones in her ears. I can't seem to make any body part move as I stare at this beauty who has yet to notice my presence when she suddenly looks up and I am met with the most gorgeous shade of brown I have ever seen._

_She looks at me with a blank expression on her face before her eyes widen comically and she screams. Let me tell you, I could quite happily go another 100 years without having to hear a scream of that pitch again, ouch. _

_She then turns to flee the bathroom while screaming "there's a drop dead sexy naked girl in my shower!"_

"Hold on a minute, I did not say that!" says Bella looking at Alice in disbelief while Emmett hollers in the background, earning a slap to the back of the head.

"Really? I am pretty sure you did, I mean, you can't deny my sexiness" Alice says with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"Oh please, I did not say that and you know it!" Bella huffs, folding her arms.

"Are you saying I'm not sexy Bella?" Alice says with a trembling bottom lip and tears in her eyes as if she is about to cry.

Bella becomes alarmed and immediately back tracks. "Yes, I mean, No, you are very sexy, sexiest girl I have ever seen!"

"Whipped" is muttered, but surprisingly not from Emmett, but from Edward who gets a slap to the back of the head from Jasper this time.

The tears immediately disappear and a smirk appears on Alice's face . "Anyway back to the story"

"Hey wait a min..." Bella tries to cut off but is too late.

_As she turns to flee the bathroom, she_ _trips over her own feet and crashes to the ground, hitting her head on the door as she goes, effectively knocking her out._

_Once my ears stop ringing from the screams I move over to take a look at this beauty, feeling concern for her and hoping that she did not injure herself to badly_

_The body begins to shift before she rolls over onto her back looking up slightly dazed as she stares at me._

'_are you an angel?' she asked me and I can't help but smirk slightly._

'_I'll be whatever you want me to be baby' I say in my Casanova voice which seems to be wasted on this girl._

'_Are angels usually naked?' she questions me while giving me a once over. Ohh she totally just checked me out! Yay for me!_

'_I'm a ghost sweetheart' I say sweetly._

'_Oh' she says looking confused. 'are ghosts usually naked?' she asks again._

'_Why? Do you like what you see' I give a little twirl, smirking as I go._

_Still looking dazed she nods her head 'mhmm'_

_I then gave her a once over, looking at her marvellous body still with a smirk in place. 'Me too' I say making it obvious what I was talking about._

_She looks confused before looking down at herself noticing her towel had unravelled before looking back at me in shock. She then promptly passes out again, leaving me to my thoughts._

'_I really like you' I say to the sleeping figure before leaving her in the bathroom so she can have some modesty._

"and I had never worn clothes since, well at least before you lot showed up" Alice finishes the tale still smiling, while Bella sits there looking absolutely mortified.

Emmett is grinning like a Cheshire cat looking as though he is about to make a lewd comment when Rosalie smacks him on the back of the head. "What was that for" he whines.

"You know very well what it was for" Rosalie speaks as though she is chastising a child while Emmett looks as though he just got sent to the naughty chair.

"That was so romantic" Esme says dreamily, once again drawing everyone's attention to her.

"How?" Edward asks shocked.

Esme huffs "well maybe not in the conventional sense, but romantic none the less. Right Carlisle dear?" she asks sweetly but threateningly and Carlisle can do no more than gulp while agreeing with his wife.

"I am terribly sorry to say this, but the storm seems to have stopped and it looks as though it is the beginning of a new day. I have a surgery at 7 this morning and I can't be late" says Carlisle apologetically.

"We should all be going really; we all have busy days ahead of us. Right everyone?" Esme asks in which they all nod their agreement.

They all stand up and hug each other good bye before returning to their respective partners to hold their hands ready to leave. Alice and Bella find themselves looking at the other couples jealously as they will never get the chance to be like that, as well as the fact that Bella will age and eventually leave Alice forever.

Carlisle catches the looks of jealousy and sadness in Bella and Alice's eyes and looks towards Esme who seems to have also noticed. They make a silent agreement that they will do whatever they can to help the couple no matter the consequences.

* * *

_Well, thats the end to yet another chapter..._

__**Alice: You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel...**

_**Alice is singing to herself while practicing her favourite dance move, AIR GUITAR!**_

**Bella: Alice what are you doing? We are not supposed to be out yet!**

**Alice: Practicing my moves, what do you think of this one?**

_**Alice then turns around and starts shaking her butt in Bella face making Bella blush.**_

**Bella: err, it's err, very nice but err...**

**Emmett: Wooh! Lesbo action!**

**Bella: Emmett, get lost!**

**Emmett: But why? Yous never gots to do that in this chapter.**

**Alice: Thats because the writer didn't write it in.**

**Rosalie: What are you all doing out here?**

**Emmett: Oh hell to the no, the writer didn't write in any action. Damn it! Bitch hold my earings, ima guna cut a bitch.**

_**CRASH! Rosalie punches Emmett in the face knocking him out.**_

**Rosalie: I think you should leave now.**

_**Roslie then leaves dragging a sleeping Emmett away by his ear.**_

**Alice: err lets go.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi, i know this is kind of my second update in one day, but i am actually on holiday at the moment and the weather is sh*t, so i thought why not? Thanks for the reviews and i hope you like it!_

* * *

It has been 2 days since mission 'find out Bella's secret' was initiated, in which Carlisle has spent the majority of his time working and worrying about Bella and Alice's predicament. He can't imagine how hard it must be for them not to be able to have a normal relationship; he would absolutely hate it if he could not touch his wife, Esme.

It is true that both Carlisle and Esme had come to an agreement that they would help the young couple no matter what, but what can 2 ordinary people do to help this supernatural situation?

He continues pacing back and forth in his office, lost in thought, when a CRASH startles him out of his thought process. Suddenly panicked that a burglar might be in the house and dear Esme may be in trouble, he grabs his baseball bat and rushes down stairs to find... Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward? What are they doing here? Don't they have homes of their own to go to?

The group of teenagers have yet to notice his presence and he does a quick scan to see what the commotion was about. Jasper has an XBOX 360 controller in his hand with an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face with an amused Edward sat next to him. Glancing around the room, he notices Emmett sat on the edge of his chair with an annoyed expression on his face as he smashes the buttons on his controller with Rosalie sat next to him with a magazine, yet her eyes are glued to the screen.

"What are you going to tell Carlisle and Esme about their coffee table?" Asks Jasper tauntingly as he concentrates on the screen. Is that Call of duty Modern Warfare2? Carlisle then notices his coffee table snapped in half.

"Err, I'll just tell them a bear got in here and smashed it while trying to steal the television" Emmett says distractedly. "Damn it Jasper, get back here" he says in the heat of the game.

Jasper laughs slightly "Oh yeah? Where did this bear of yours go then?" Jasper says while calling for an artillery strike.

"Err, I wrestled the bear down making it beg for mercy before chasing it off" Emmett says when someone from the opposing team manages to shoot him. "Mother fucker, look at this play back! That shot didn't even hit me. Bastards!" He says before re-spawning in the place where Jasper sent the artillery. Emmett's death was the winning point for Jaspers team, meaning Emmett lost terribly. "NO FUCKING WAY" Emmett jumps to his feet looking like he's about to smash something again when...

"Don't touch anymore of my furniture young man" calls Esme from the entrance into the kitchen. "and don't think I didn't hear your little conversation about my coffee table, you will be cleaning this mess up. And bears? Really?" Esme says chidingly.

Emmett drops his head in defeat "Sorry Esme" he grumbles before taking his seat beside Rosalie who rubs his back in commiseration.

"Carlisle, why are you down here? I thought you had work to do in your office and why do you have a baseball bat?" asks Esme in confusion having noticed his presence.

"I did, but I heard a crash downstairs and thought that maybe a burglar had broken in and sort of panicked" he admits sheepishly hiding his bat behind his back.

"aww were you going to come down and save me hunny?" she asks Carlisle sweetly to which he just blushes and ducks his head.

"Way to go man, trying to protect your woman and all" says Emmett appraisingly to which Rosalie rolls her eyes and pretend to go back to reading her magazine.

"What are all you kids doing here anyway?" asks Carlisle trying to get the spot light off himself.

"Well, we wanted to hang out together, but we have all been banned from having people over since Emmett has managed to break something in everyone's house. But then we remembered Esme saying we were welcome anytime and..." Edward drifts off trying to think of something to say.

"Since you have the best games and gaming system..." Emmett adds in.

"We decided to come here, you shouldn't leave your key under the mat by the way, it was so obvious!" finishes Jasper putting his controller down and settling back into Edwards arms.

"Oh and by the way, why do you have and XBOX 360, I honestly didn't think it was your style Carlisle" asks Edward questioningly.

"That's because it isn't his style, its mine" says Esme for him, with a small smirk on her face.

"No freaking way! You're the one who holds the highest kill streak? That's so unfair" whines Emmett while Esme's smirk widens as the rest of them start laughing at Emmett's behaviour.

Seeing no danger Carlisle slumps his shoulders while making his way over to the couch, in which he drops onto it, sighing as he goes.

Esme is immediately worried and moves to his side placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Hunny?" she asks concerned.

Carlisle just looks at her with sad eyes before managing "I'm worried about Bella and Alice, I just don't know how to help them in their situation!" He finishes annoyed with himself for being so useless.

Everyone in the room shares the same worries as Carlisle and just about all of them have been trying to think of ways to help them.

"I know hunny, but all we can do is try a..." Esme is then cut off by, surprisingly, Rosalie who stands up, addressing everyone.

"I think that we all share your would concerns and would do anything we can to give them the happiness they deserve. So I propose that we all start looking up all we can on Alice's situation to see if a solution is possible" Rosalie finishes. It is very rare for Rosalie to display anything that isn't cold, withdrawn or bitchy, but here she is giving a passionate speech about how they can help Bella and Alice.

Emmett looks at his girlfriend with pride, glad that finally everyone gets to see the part of Rosalie that she usually only shows him.

"So who's in?" Rosalie continues.

"I'm in babe" says Emmet first full of confidence in his girlfriend.

"Of course I'm in girl" says Jasper next.

"I couldn't agree with you more Rosalie" spouts Edward getting a kiss on the cheek from Jasper

"I will do all I can to help" says Esme with happy tears in her eyes.

Everyone then turns to Carlisle who has a light smile on his face, proud on the people in this room.

"I'm in" is all he says.

After a moment of silence Emmett suddenly speaks.

"Why do I suddenly feel like that gang off of Scooby doo? Ohh can we have our own mystery machine?" Emmet says excitedly earning him a slap on the back of the head.

"why" he whines, rubbing his sore head .

"This is serious Emmett" is all Rosalie replies.

"I was being serious" he mutters to himself before shutting up completely from the stern look Rosalie gives him.

"Okay, so where do we start?" asks Edward.

* * *

_So what did you think?_

__**_Edward is stood infront of the mirror tweaking his hair._  
**

**Jasper: Hunny, what are you doing?  
**

**Edward: Just doing my hair babe, you know how it is...  
**

**Jasper: Yeah but you spend hours dong your hair, the next chapter hasn't even started yet!  
**

**Edward: Exactly! I need to get my sex hair perfect for when it starts!  
**

**Jasper: I can alays sex it up for you my hot man.  
**

**Emmett: Ewwwww! i was hoping to catch some more lesbo action but instead i get you 2!  
**

**Jasper: Oh please, you probably get off on it.  
**

**_Emmett then squeels like a little girl turning around to run, but ends up running into Rosalie._  
**

**Rosalie: What is going on here?  
**

**Emmett: Rose, they keep picking on meeeeeeeeeee  
**

**_CRASH! Rosalie punches Emmett in the face knocking him out._  
**

**Rosalie: Leave!  
**

**_Rosalie then drags a sleeping Emmett away by his Ear._  
**

**...  
**

**Edward: I think my hairs done now...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow, 3 updates on this story in a day, i am really on a roll lol. Well like before i was really bored and had this stuck in my head, so i wanted to get it down before i forgot it. Hope you like it!_

* * *

It took approximately 1 hour to convert the living room into an information base with computers and laptops switched on dotted around the room with numerous books opened and scattered across the tables.

"Ohh, Zombies! What about zombies guys, we could totally turn Alice into a zombie, then they could touch and everything!" Emmet says excitedly, bouncing in his chair in front the computer screen.

"We can't turn Alice into a zombie!" screeches Jasper from across the room. "They're all ugly and gross looking and what if she tries to eat Bella hmm?" asks Jasper in his girlish voice.

"Bu but Shaun got to keep Ed as a pet zombie..." Emmett trails off miserably.

"What website are you on" questions Edward who stands up and looks over Emmett shoulder to see what he's looking at. "Shaun of the Dead? Emmett that is complete fiction! How is that supposed to help Alice and Bella?" Edward replies while shaking his head in defeat.

"What? It's a good movie" Emmett replies, defending his choice in website.

"Can we just hurry up and get back on topic please" replies Carlisle, focused intently on his computer screen.

Emmett continues clicking around on the computer, determined to make the zombie thing work when his eyes suddenly light up. "See! Right here it tells you how to do it" he says giddily. "All we need is some weird herbs, grass, dirt, a little bit of blood, the original body, a tad pole and viola; we have our selves a zombie Alice! Pretty cool huh?" He grins, feeling like he'd just won the lottery.

Rosalie, feeling a little tired from her boyfriends antics stands up and smacks him on the back of the head. "No Emmett, we are not turning Alice into a zombie! It just won't work alright? Besides, Alice's body was turned to ashes like the rest of the asylum" she finishes irritably, annoyed that they haven't made any progress.

Emmett pouts rubbing the back of his head muttering "You could have just told me, no need to get violent" to which Rosalie just ignores, taking up her seat again.

Esme then walks out of the kitchen carrying a tray full of assortments of biscuits and chocolates. She sets the tray down on the 'new' coffee table. "Tea anyone?" she offers to anyone in the room.

"Yes please Love" Carlisle responds taking his eyes away from the screen for a second.

"A coffee would be lovely Esme" says Rosalie.

"Black tea for me Esme, thanks" says Edward politely.

"If you have some ice tea. That would be fabulous" replies Jasper.

"Can I have a glass of milk?" asks Emmett.

Esme disappears into the kitchen to fulfil everyone's orders while Edward and Emmett dive for the biscuits in the centre of the room.

They both reach for the same biscuit and soon come to realise it is the only one there. A chocolate biscuit in a purple wrapper.

"Unlucky dude, this is the last one, guess I'll take it" says Emmet trying to pull the chocolate from Edwards grasp.

"Not so fast Emmett, I got it first, it's only fair that I get it" responds Edward tugging it back towards himself.

"Yeah? Well I saw it first, therefore it is mine!" Says Emmett angrily.

"Well, I'm gay! And what a gay man wants a gay man gets" says Edward puffing out his chest.

"Well, I'm Emmett and what Emmet wants Emmett gets" says Emmett, also puffing out his chest.

"Really? Because from what I heard, you haven't been getting any for these past couple of days. You saying you didn't want it?" Edward says cockily.

"ha, your one to talk, I know all about that little pink tutu you wanted for ballet which you were refused!" says a smirking Emmett.

'Gasp' "How do you know that? That was supposed to be our secret Jasper!" says Edward slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry babe" replies Jasper watching the scene in amusement.

"You shouldn't be, Edwards just jealous" Emmett says in triumph.

"Yeah, of the fact you got one and I didn't! Don't think I didn't notice that pink tutu in your bedroom closet" says Edward.

"What were you doing in my closet!" responds Emmett, completely embarrassed.

CRUNCH

As one they both turn to see Carlisle, happily munching on the chocolate they had been fighting over.

"What?" asks Carlisle innocently...

Both Edward and Emmett shake their heads, slumping their shoulders as they choose a different chocolate, not wanting to argue with Carlisle.

"Want one Babe?" asks Edward sweetly.

"No thanks Hun, the calories in those are horrific, I'm trying to watch my weight" Jasper responds.

"I thought you looked great" says Edward confusedly.

"Yeah for now, imagine what I'd look like after eating that" Jasper responds, clearly mortified.

Esme comes back in handing everyone their drinks before taking her seat next to Carlisle, looking at the screen intently.

Carlisle suddenly sits up straighter before getting up and grabbing his coat. "I'll be back in a bit, going to go pick up a book from the book store in town, I'll be about an hour." Says Carlisle excitedly, this looks... Hopeful?

"Okay sweetie. We will continue researching here" says Esme sweetly.

Elsewhere

"Hey bells" Alice says from behind Bella, making her jump from her seat in front of her laptop.

"Geez Alice, you scared me" Bella says with her want over her heart, trying to calm her racing pulse.

Alice giggles slightly "What ya doing?" Alice asks curiously.

"Oh nothing much" Bella responds, looking away guiltily.

Alice takes a closer look at the computer screen noticing the 'How to turn a ghost' page before looking at Bella and frowning. "Bella, we have been through this before, I can't be changed, your great granddad tried to help me and only ended up hurting himself, I don't want you to risk that Bells, please" Alice pleads.

Bella closes her eyes tightly before opening them to look at Alice with watery eyes "but Alice, what about when I get older? I don't want to leave you Alice! I never will leave you, I love you too much" says Bella with a few sniffles.

"I know you do my Bella, I love you too, so much" Alice says with her own tears.

Alice then holds up her own hand, palm outwards as Bella does the same. The hands meet in the middle without passing through each other, leaning their foreheads against their own hands, smiling through their tears at each other.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Bella glances down and for the first time notices Alice's attire.

Groaning in frustration Bella says "Alice, where have your clothes gone?"

"Well, since they all left I didn't think it was necessary to wear clothes, besides I am sure you appreciate the view" Alice says smirking.

"That is hardly fair Alice!" Bella says in annoyance.

"How is it not fair, I am the one naked" Alice continues happily.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see if this helps you see things from my point of view then." Says Bella as she strips out of her clothes, walking away with a sway in her hips.

"Oh, I see your point" says Alice grumpily as her eyes trail what she can never touch. It's damn frustrating I tell you!

Back at the Cullen house

Carlisle marches back in the house, slamming the door as he goes, startling everyone out of their concentration as he slams the open book on the table. "Right there people! Read it" says Carlisle in barely contained excitement.

Esme stand up and looks at the page reading it out loud. "Should you come across a ghost who was passed before their time due to lies and treachery, but found true love in their afterlife with none other than a human, a change is possible, but be warned; interfering with life and death has its consequences..." Esme trails off looking at Carlisle.

"Keep going" he urges.

"To do this transformation you will need 6 close friends and family as well as the ghosts true love, a human sized mannequin would be beneficial as it gives shape to what the ghost is to become. 1 pint of human blood will need to be extracted from the people present for the ritual and poured over the mannequin, a prayer to Zeus himself must be made asking permission for the request to be granted... Very few people have attempted this ritual for they fear the consequences. May luck be with you..." Esme finishes looking at Carlisle wide eyed.

"This is how we help Bella and Alice" Carlisle say with confidence.

Esme jumps to her feet and wraps her arms and legs around Carlisle giving him a big mamma bear hug. "This is great Carlisle, we can finally help them" Esme says overly emotional.

"Yeah, this is awesome, maybe not as awesome as zombies but still awesome!" Emmet says with a grin.

"Ohh it's so romantic, only a ghosts true love can save them" Jasper says placing the back of his hand on his forehead while letting himself fall into Edwards arms. "Don't you think so Hunny" Jasper says looking up into Edwards eyes, to which Edward smiles nodding his head.

A clearing of a throat snaps everyone's attention to Rosalie who is stood there with her arms crossed with a serious expression on her face. "You all seem to be forgetting that it says **6 close friends and family **need to be there to complete the ritual and that there are **consequences **for meddling with life and death! Are all of you prepared for that?" Rosalie asks sharply, not wanting to beat around the bush.

Esme and Carlisle look at each other, nodding their approval before saying "Of course, Bella is like a daughter to us and we already feel extremely protective of little Alice".

Rosalie then turns her gaze to Edward and Jasper who have smiles on their faces "anything to help our adoptive little sisters.

Rosalie finally turns her gaze to her boyfriend Emmett who has a very genuine smile on his face. "I want to help them Rose, I love Bella and Alicat, they are my little sisters and anything I can do to help them, I will gladly do."

Rosalie finally lets her own smile show looking around at the only people she would ever consider family as her own are pretty cold and distant. "Alright, let's go help our sisters."

"Hell yeah Aroooooooo" Emmet howls in delight.

"Emmett you're not a werewolf so stop howling" says Jasper in disgust.

"Come on, I so could be, I would make an awesome werewolf" Emmett says.

"Well Werewolf's don't exist" backs up Edward.

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Kind of like Ghosts don't exist then?" responds Emmett cockily as he walks to the front door, Rosalie shaking her head, smiling, while she follows.

"When did he get smart enough to come up with a comeback like that?" Edward asks no one in particular.

* * *

_Hope you liked it, please review!_

__**_Bella is playing online on the XBOX 360, winning death match on Call of duty Modern warfare 2._  
**

**Alice: Why are you playing that now Bella?  
**

**Bella: Hey! We were cut out of an ENTIRE chapter and then when we come back on, we don't get to play video games! how unfair is that?  
**

**Alice: Wow, didn't know you were such a dork  
**

**Bella: I am not a dork! I am a... Holy shit who the fuck did that?  
**

**_Bella was just shot dead from a sniper._  
**

**Bella: Who the hell would call themselves fluffybunny343 on a COD game?  
**

**Emmett: Hell yeah, i owned you Bellsinator!  
**

**Bella: WTF Emmett! Why are you playing this!  
**

**Emmett: Don't get your nickers in a twist just because i whooped your ass.  
**

**Bella: You were camping! Thats cheating.  
**

**_Alice then takes away both Emmett and Bella's controllers._  
**

**Bella and Emmett: HEY!  
**

**Alice: Then stop bickering!  
**

**Rosalie: What is all this?  
**

**Emmett: Babe, you just missed it, i completely merked Bella right up...  
**

**_CRASH! Rosalie punches Emmett in the face knocking him out._  
**

**Rosalie: Go!  
**

**_Rosalie drags a sleeping Emmett away by his ear._  
**

**Alice: This looks strangely familiar...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi, here is another update, weather was crap again today so i thought i would continue with this. Hope you like it!_

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Emmett don't hit the door so hard! Do you want to break it down or something?" Jasper demands, eyes wide.

Emmett pouts "I don't see why we don't just go in like before! This doll is heavy damn it!" sounding very agitated.

"It's a mannequin Emmett, not a doll" corrects Edward with a thoughtful look on his face.

"We can't go in like before. Remember what happened last time? Bella was so angry not to mention it's an invasion of privacy." Explains Carlisle.

"But you went in before! That was a complete invasion of privacy" Whines Emmett.

"That was different!" Insists Carlisle.

"How?" asks Emmett.

" Now that I think about it, Emmett, why did you have a mannequin in your bedroom" interrupts Edward with a small smirk on his face.

"No reason" says Emmett a little too quickly.

"aww, was it so Emmy could practice kissy face before going on a date with Rosalie?" coo's Jasper patronisingly.

"No"

"Did you practice your little speeches on the little mannequin?" says Edward, enjoying this far too much.

"N n no"

"Did you use the Mannequin to practice the waltz for prom?" asks Jasper with a triumphant smile.

"N n no of course not" Emmett insists unconvincingly.

"Looks like Emmett's been cheating on Rosalie with the Mannequin hunny" Jasper says to his boyfriend, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Yeah, such a shame really" Edward says trying to smother his smile.

"WHAT? No I haven't!" Emmett says terrified. He then turns to Rosalie putting the mannequin down and getting on his hands and knees. "Babe you have to believe me, I would never do that to you! I love you, the mannequin means nothing to me, I swear it!" Emmett rambles trying desperately to prove his innocents.

"Of course dear" she says patting him on the head before shooting a glare at the giggling couple.

The door then opens to Be... A very rushed looking Bella. Her clothes look ruffled as if she has put them on in a rush and her hair is** everywhere. **"What are all of you doing here? Wait a minute, is that a mannequin?" asks a flustered Bella, breathing heavily.

"Er yeah" Jasper says distractedly. "Why does it look like you have just run a marathon?" he questions.

Alice then appears next to Bella, fully clothed looking completely put together. "Bella was just trying to prove a point to me today" Alice says innocently. "Looks like it back fired" she continues with her hand over her mouth to try and hide her smile.

Bella then looks at Alice taking in her appearance "How do you do that? You look completely normal!" Bella says in frustration considering she couldn't do that.

"I'm a ghost, it is not very hard" Alice says shrugging her shoulders.

"May we come in Bella, we have something we would like to share with you" says Carlisle with a tad of excitement.

"erm, yeah sure come in" she responds looking at Carlisle curiously.

Everyone then makes their way to the living room, putting down their objects in the corner before taking up their previous seats.

As Emmett is about to sit down, he notices a black cat on the window ledge with one white paw. "I didn't know you had a cat Bells" says Emmett as he charges his way over to the cat in Excitement.

"Oh yeah, he kind of just moved in here without permission, but we grew to love him" Bella says looking lovingly at the cat.

"aww he's a real cutie, aren't you my little snuggle muffin" Emmett Coo's. "What's his name?" he asks while stretching his hand out.

"Lorenzo Bartolini"

"hey Barti! Say hello to your uncle Emmett" Emmett says while moving his hand in an attempt to stroke the cat.

The cat then raises its paw, swiping Emmett's hand before jumping down and running over to curl up in Bella's arms.

"Damn it, that bitch got claws!" Emmett yells, examining his clawed hand.

"Language" reprimands Esme.

"Don't call my cat a bitch you bitch" Bella cries. "Did that mean old Emmett scare you sweetie? Let's go put you to bed" she says standing up to put the cat in its basket.

Alice's eyes follow Bella as she leaves before turning her eyes back to Emmett with a look of sympathy.

"What?"

"Never go near that cat, it is the devil and Bella is very protective of him. Don't tell her I said that though" Alice says in warning.

Emmett nods his head in understanding before taking his seat next to Rosalie who pats him on the back.

Bella then returns with a light smile on her face, taking her seat next to Alice. "So what is this news you have to share with us Carlisle?"

Carlisle takes out his book, turning it to a specific page and places it in front of Bella and Alice while saying "We have been trying to find a solution that will allow you two to be together. Both Esme and myself had already made the decision that we would do anything we possibly can to help and the others here agreed". Everyone nods in agreement with his words.

Both Alice and Esme scan the page with tears streaming down their cheeks when they have both finished. "Are you suggesting that all of you would participate and accept the consequences of performing this ritual" Bella asks in disbelief.

"Yes dear, we are" Esme responds with confidence, once again receiving nods from everyone around the room.

Alice then bolts upright, floating on her feet as she addresses everyone. "I cannot allow you to do this! I will not put you all in danger for my own wishes, any of you" she finishes turning to make eye contact with Bella.

Bella is torn. She wants more than anything to go through with this so she can be with Alice properly, but she does not want to put the lives of her friends in danger. "I may not care what happens to me in order to bring Alice back, but I am in agreement that I do not want to put any of you in danger" Bella decides standing up next to Alice.

The room then comes to life as everyone begins talking over each other, determined to talk some sense into these girls as they all want desperately to be able to help then, regardless of the consequences.

"Everyone shut UP!" booms Emmett. Once everyone is quiet, he begins talking again. "Look, we don't care about the consequences! We want to help you two. What you don't seem to understand is that both you and Alice are family to us and we help our family. So if you don't agree and do this damn ritual, then we will do it anyway without you and probably face worse consequences than we would have than if you participated in the first place" He finishes shocking everyone with how thoughtful and heartfelt that was. "So let's do this shit, I want to see some lesbo action" He says wiggling his eyebrows for added effect. There's the Emmett they all know and cringe at.

"You really consider us family?" Alice questions with tears running down her face. She has never really had a caring family, so this now, is a little overwhelming.

"Of course you are, you're like daughters to us" Esme says lovingly.

"You're our sisters! We only want what's best for you" answers Edward for both himself and Jasper.

"I may come across as a bit of a bitch sometimes, but I love you two and I will do everything in my power to make this right" Rosalie says passionately, surprising the room's occupants.

"Hell yeah" Emmett hollers.

Alice then turns to Bella, ghosting her hand across her cheek, crying softly. "I don't want to hurt you baby, if something went wrong in this ritual, I don't think I could ever forgive myself"

Bella sniffles slightly "Well, it is not just your choice to make; I can't live without you Alice. This is the only way for us to be together so I am damn well going to take it" she finishes with determination, turning back to everyone else. "So how do we do this?

* * *

_Thanks for your reviews so far!_

__**Emmett: So you thought you could just swipe me and get away with it huh?  
**

**_Emmett is stood infront of Lorenzo who just looks back at him with a bored expression._  
**

**Emmett: Is that all you got bitch?  
**

**_Lorenzo's whiskers twitch at the word._  
**

**Emmett: You don't like it when i call you bitch? Bitch.  
**

**_The cat then look Emmett dead in the eye and then with a deep voice._  
**

**Lorenzo: Call me bitch one more time.  
**

**_Emmett's eyes widen._  
**

**Emmett: Holy shit, this bitch can talk!  
**

**_The cat then launches him self on Emmett's back while clawing at him, Emmett spins in circles trying to get him off._  
**

**Lorenzo: Who's the bitch now!  
**

**Bella: Whats going on here? EMMETT WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY CAT!  
**

**Emmett: The fucking thing attacked me!  
**

**_Bella then picks up her cat, cuddling it over her shoulder_  
**

**Bella: Did the mean old man scare you sweetie?  
**

**_Lorenzo flips Emmett off from over Bella's shoulder as he's carried away leaving Emmett gaping like a fish._  
**

**Rosalie: What are you doing here?  
**

**Emmett: The bitch flipped me off!  
**

**_CRASH! Rosalie punches Emmett in the face knocking him out before dragging a sleeping Emmett away by his ear._  
**

**Lorenzo: Heh, bitch...  
**

**Bella: What was that sweetie?  
**

**Lorenzo: Huh? I mean, meow?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi guys, here is another chapter. The ritual! dun dun dun! Hope you like._

* * *

Clearing the living room took longer than they originally thought. All of the sofa's needed to be moved, the coffee tables, books etc. So by the time they had finished, it was dark out.

"I think we should take all of the electrical equipment out of the room" says Edward thoughtfully

"NO WAY! We can't take out the TV, Miss Congeniality is on tonight and I don't want to miss it again" Emmet whines before slapping his hand over his mouth. "I mean 'cough' football reruns 'cough'".

"Sure you did" says Edward sarcastically.

"Don't worry Emmett, I have it on DVD" offers Jasper playfully.

"REALLY?" Emmett squeals jumping up in the air, touching his feet together with a truly happy expression on his face. The room breaks out into laughter at Emmett's usual antics while Emmett blushes, trying to cover his face with his hands.

Rosalie rubs his back in commiseration before turning to Edward. "Why do you think we should take out all of the electrical?"

"To make it a more ,er, earthy environment? The house itself is wooden so I thought getting rid of the unnatural stuff, it might better the connection... something like that anyway" he says shrugging his shoulders.

"What an excellent idea Edward, stop sulking Emmett and help us move some of this stuff." Demands Carlisle.

While this is happening, Bella is in the kitchen going over every detail in this book about the ritual, making sure they know all the inn's and out's of it so nothing can go wrong. Alice is behind her, glancing over Bella's shoulder nervously while twiddling her thumbs.

"Do you mind? You're making me nervous." Bella says, not taking her eyes off the book.

"I know, I'm sorry" Alice says while moving away, feeling anxious.

Bella looks up from the book and stands to face Alice detecting something in her tone. "Hey, what's got you so worried, this will work, I know it will."

"I know, it's just, gah" Alice feels lost for words.

"gah?"

"It's everything! I am worried about the consequences, I am worried what will happen to you and! And..." she trails off muttering the last thing.

"What was that sweetie?"

Alice takes a big unnecessary breath "I am nervous about being a al alive again, worried th that you may not like me as much" she finishes miserably with a stutter.

"Are you out of your ever loving mind Alice!" Bella shouts, startling Alice as well as the rest of the adoptive family who venture into the kitchen to find out what's going on.

"Wh what?" Alice stutters, not used to this tone from Bella.

Bella's face softens slightly realising that she has caused more worry than need be. "Please, don't doubt my love for you. I don't care about any of that, I love **you **Alice. For all I care you could look like a toad and it won't change anything. Maybe a little bit awkward but that's it, just as long as I get to keep you. Forever" Bella finishes with a few tears running down her face.

You can here a few sniffles from the eavesdroppers in the corner, trying to appear as inconspicuous as possible.

Alice is frozen for a few minutes, completely in awe of Bella. "If it was possible, I would so kiss you right now" Alice says with a teasing smile.

Rather than the blush that most were expecting, a rare side of Bella was displayed when a smirk appeared on her face while saying, "If it was possible Alice, we'd be doing a hell of a lot more than that" making Alice blush instead.

"This ghost shit isn't fucking cutting it! Hurry up with the damn ritual so we can see some action already!" demands Emmett, more than a little put out by the non-action.

"Language!" Esme chastises.

"err, how much of that did you guys see?" Bella shyly asks.

"We got here just after the shouting" says Carlisle rubbing the back of his neck looking very awkward about the whole situation.

"I see..." Bella trails off, shuffling from one foot to the other.

"I didn't know you could be so romantic Bella" squeals Jasper in a fan girl fashion. He frowns suddenly before turning to Edward, "Why don't you say anything like that to me?" he pouts.

"er, um, well" Edward splutters before sending a glare at Bella as if it is her fault he is in this situation.

"Well?" Jasper asks, almost in tears.

"well err... _You know what I am going to say. I love you. What other men may mean when they use that expression, I cannot tell; what I mean is, that I am under the influence of some tremendous attraction which I have resisted in vain, and which overmasters me. You could draw me to fire, you could draw me to water, you could draw me to the gallows, you could draw me to any death, you could draw me to anything I have most avoided, you could draw me to any exposure and disgrace. This and the confusion of my thoughts, so that I am fit for nothing, is what I mean by your being the ruin of me." _Edward finishes.

"That was beautiful hunny, how did you come up with that" Jasper says wiping away a tear.

Edward breathes a sigh of relief "Just good with words I guess..."

"Wasn't that a quote from our mutual friend by Charles Dickens?" asks Bella confusedly.

"Nn no" Edward splutters, trying to give Bella the warning look to get her to shut the **hell** up.

"Really..? Wait a minute, yes it was, it ends like 'But if you would return a favourable answer to my offer of myself in marriage, you could draw me to any good - every good - with equal force." Bella recites with a smile. She really did love that book.

"You used a book? I am hurt Edward!" Jasper cries, giving Edward the cold shoulder.

"I think we should all move to the living room now, the preparations for the ritual have been made and it is nearing midnight" says Carlisle, trying to put an end to this argument.

Jasper turns to follow everyone else before glancing at Edward over his shoulder "This conversation isn't over Edward" before continuing. Edward drags his feet, following his boyfriend in a sulk.

Emmet is the first to reach the kitchen door and tries to push it open. When the door fails to budge he begins to frown and try again a bit more forcefully. He stands back to examine the door, before attempting yet again to push open the door. Letting out a huff of annoyance he begins to shoulder barge the door saying in between each strike "Why...Won't...This...Damn...Door..."

"Wait Emmett, Don't do that! You have to pull the handle not pull..." Bella trails off.

"OPEN!"

"it" Bella finishes meekly as Emmet knocks her door down into the hallway.

Emmett looks up sheepishly before picking up the door and leaning it against the wall. "ha, er opened it" He says sheepishly.

Bella just barges passed him heading into the living room in a strop while the others follow, giggling as they go.

Upon entering the room you notice it is completely empty of any furniture or electrical, in the centre of the room is the mannequin with 7 candles circling it, on the floor to the side is a measuring jug with a sterilised syringe beside it.

"So I take it the next course of action is to extract the blood Carlisle?" asks Rosalie getting straight down to business.

Carlisle nods his head and picks up his equipment, first extracting the required amount from himself and then Esme.

"Who would like to go next?" He asks.

Rosalie steps forward, holding out her wrist before anyone else can say anything.

Once Rosalie has been done, Bella steps forward, closing her eyes tightly as she hands her wrist to Carlisle. "OUCH" she yells.

"What's wrong? What happened? What did you do Carlisle!" demands Alice, distraught that her Bella is in pain.

"Sorry, missed the vain" he says apologetically before continuing.

Edward and Jasper are next in line, the only comment being made from Jasper "Don't get blood on my new shirt, it's my favourite!"

The last one in line is Emmet who jumps up and down on the spot, shaking his hands out while giving himself a little pep talk. "Come on Em, you're a **machine** you can handle that teeny tiny little needles. You da man!" He then holds out his wrist closing his eyes tightly and just as the needle touches the skin, he pulls his wrist back causing Carlisle to fall forward, flat on his face.

"Owe" Carlisle says, pulling himself up from the floor, sending a glare at Emmett who cringes slightly.

"Sorry" he then holds out his wrist again.

Justas Carlisle is about to break the skin... "WAIT! Wait, wait, wait, is this going to hurt?"

"For god sake Emmett, just sit down and take it like a man" says Jasper with a hand on his hip in a very unmanly fashion.

Emmett turns his head to look at Jasper, "That's rich coming from you. You're like the most girlish guy I know! And I am very manly thankyoooo OUCH!" he looks back to see Carlisle take the blood from him.

"Noooo, I'm dying! Rosalie, babe, save me, he's bleeding me dry!" he then sinks to the floor, holding his wrist, "I was never meant for this world"

"Stop being such a drama queen already, we need to get this ritual started before midnight! Do we have that pint of blood now Carlisle?" asks Rosalie.

"Yes, I just need to pour it over the mannequin. Hope you don't mind Bella, but it will probably spill onto your carpet" Carlisle responds.

"No not at all, where are we all supposed to stand Carlisle" she asks.

"Well, Alice needs to be in the circle and Bella, being her true love, you need to stand were that candle is at the head of the mannequin, the rest of us can take our place beside any candle." He finishes his instructions.

Everyone then moves into place while Carlisle pours the blood over the mannequin before taking his place beside Esme.

"Okay, so what now?" demands Rosalie.

"We need to wait until midnight before beginning..." Carlisle starts.

DING... DING... DING... rings the clock.

"The prayer" he finishes.

"Alright, its midnight! Let's do this shit" says Emmett excitedly.

"You need to be quiet for this to work Emmett" Bella whispers harshly.

Emmett pouts but does as he's told.

Carlisle begins "Dear Lord almighty Zeus! We come before you today to make a request. A friend of ours died through lies and treachery, but has found true love in her afterlife with a human..."

Alice and Bella tune out the rest of Carlisle's words as they hold each other's gaze, sending silent promises and reassurances that everything will be alright. But the most prominent message that was shared between the two was 'I love you, for always'.

"So please, grant us this one request to bring dear Alice back" Carlisle finishes.

All is silent for a while, no sound is made and everyone turns to look at each other, wandering what went wrong. Didn't it work?

"What the..." Emmett begins when all the candle flames burn and hiss, dancing around in large flames until all the wax melts and the flames go out in unison.

Silence once again engulfs the room when Alice's form begins to flicker as the mannequin begins to melt and reshape. Alice looks up wide eyes when...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" the screaming began. All are writhing around on the floor, clawing at their heads, begging for the pain to stop, while Alice can only cry as she watches her girlfriend in pain, not being able to leave the circle, or stop the transformation.

* * *

_Sorry to leave it like that... Actually I'm not sorry, Don't you just love the suspense!_

__**Emmett: AHHHHHHHHHHHH  
**

**Alice: You can stop screaming now... Its the end of the chapter.  
**

**Emmet: Oh, but damn that shit hurts!  
**

**Lorenzo: Oh please, you scream like a little girl.  
**

**Alice: The cat talks?  
**

**Emmett: Yup, the bitch talks. Hes just jealous because he wasn't in this chapter. Thats what you get for having a minor role.  
**

**Lorenzo: Oh I was there, you didn't see me, but... i... was... there...  
**

**_..._  
**

**Emmett & Alice: creepy...  
**

**_The cat then turns on his back, relaxing into the recliner while pulling out a nife sharpner to sharpen his nails._  
**

**Lorenzo: So Emmett, how are you these days...  
**

**Emmett: Err, screaming on the floor?  
**

**_Lorenzo chuckles darkly._  
**

**Lorenzo: What about right now?  
**

**Emmett: er okay I guess?  
**

**Lorenzo: For now...  
**

**Emmett: Oh, i know your game. trying to freak out the big man? Well it isn't going to work bitch.  
**

**Alice: You shouldn't have said that Em.  
**

**Lorenzo: You call me a bitch? OHH, it's on. You can watch me make you my bitch.  
**

**_Lorenzo launches himself at Emmett clawing at him while running around him in circles. By the time he is finished, Emmett is on his front, hands and feet tide behind him with an apple in his mouth. Lorenzo is stood up on his back feet leaning against Emmett, admiring his nails_  
**

**Lorenzo: Puss in boots got nothing on me.  
**

**Bella: aww there you are sweetie. come to mamma.  
**

**Lorenzo: Meow  
**

**_Bella then picks up her cat, cradling him like a baby while Emmett spits out the apple._  
**

**Emmett: Oh hell know! This isn't over Bitch  
**

**_Lorenzo pretends to cower away from Emmett's raised voice._  
**

**Bella: Don't talk to Lorie that way!  
**

**Emmett: Me? That bitch has a foul mouth of its own!  
**

**Bella: cats don't talk Emmett.  
**

**Emmett: Your one does, tell her Alice.  
**

**Alice: I don't know what your talking about...  
**

**Rosalie: What the hell?  
**

**Emmett: Babe, Alice is lying...!  
**

**_CRASH! Rosalie punches Emmett in the face knocking him out before dragging him away by his ear._  
**

**Bella: What was all that about?  
**

**Alice: Not a clue.  
**

**Lorenzo: Heh  
**

* * *

_Made it a bit longer this time!**  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi guys, you have no idea how tempting it was to leave it at chapter 8 lol. Anyways... this **final** chapter was a bit more difficult to write for me, but i got there in the end. Hope you like it._

* * *

3 days of pure agony. By the second day the screaming had stopped as they all fell into darkness, Alice included, fighting their own internal battle. Yet it is the 3rd day when everything they have ever known, changes forever.

Bella's left hand twitches into life before blinking her eyes open. After a moment of pause, her eyes narrow and with a speed she didn't know she had, she hopped to her feet in a crouch, growling and snarling at everything.

This seems to trigger everyone else's awakening as they all get to their feet in a similar fashion to Bella, pacing back and forth like a lion in a cage, unable to move away from their original positions within the circle. It is as if they have been possessed by a demon, lost themselves to the beast within.

Bella's eyes snap to the lone figure, on the floor in a foetal position, unmoving in what seems to be the centre of the circle. She has gorgeous spiky brown hair with a very petite body, pouted lips begging to be kissed and pale skin which she longs to touch.

The other feral beings attempt to move towards the being in the circle, but meet an invisible wall, throwing them back into position, angering them further as they release growls of annoyance, before taking up their pacing again.

Bella tilts her head to the side, looking at the figure questioningly, breaking through her beastly restraints to feel the deep longing that the real Bella has, that the human Bella will always want, so much so that even her beast is in agreement.

Taking a cautious step forward towards the reason for her want, finding herself pleasantly surprised when she is not thrown back, is Bella, each step as animalistic as the next. The room's occupants snap to attention, eyes following Bella's movements like a magnet, unable to turn their gaze elsewhere.

Bella grows more confident with each step she takes before kneeling down next to this beautiful specimen. She cautiously reaches out for her shoulder, rolling her onto her back, so she can gaze upon her angelic face.

Bella's breathe hitches at the sight, unable to move or even breath as she takes in every detail and perfection, searing it into her memory. As if some higher power had commanded her, she leans forward connecting her lips gently to this creature, moving her lips as softly as possible, almost as if this creature was a glass rose, breakable...

As if on cue Emmett roars in delight, it seems that even in beast form, he maintains his pervert sense of humour.

Bella's eyes snap open in shock when she feels her kiss returned, pulling back slightly to connect her eyes to the ruby red colour of Alice's. Alice has a soft smile on her face as she gazes up at Bella adoringly, lifting her hand to caress her cheek. "Miss me?" Alice asks teasingly.

The moment Bella hears Alice's angelic voice; it is as if something clicks in her head, bringing her true self back, taking control from the beast as memory after memory of her human life flashes before her eyes, Alice leaving the most impact in her life.

"Alice?" she asks tearfully, not believing for a second that Alice is real, that they can touch as she reaches her own hand out to stroke Alice's cheek.

Around the same time that Bella came to, the rest of the room's occupants had snapped out of their feral trance, blinking away their confusion before smiling softly at the scene before them.

"Arooooooo! It worked! Fucking A!" screeches Emmett, attempting to charge at the couple to give them a big bear hug, but getting thrown back in the process. "Owey" He whines picking himself up from the floor rubbing his butt. "My butt hurts Rosie! Kiss it better?" he asks with a pout, pulling out the puppy dog eyes to convey innocence.

Rosalie rolls her eyes at her boyfriend and moves to slap him up the back of his head, meeting a barrier separating them. She snaps her hand back, looking at the spot curiously while trying to leave her spot by the candle, only to have the same thing happen. "What the hell? Carlisle? Explain! What the hell has happened to us?" she demands.

"err well this was unexpected... My theory is that while Alice was undergoing a 'change' we were changed with her as well. What we are though, I have no idea but it would explain why we all have red eyes and woke up the way we did, I suppose this is the consequence..." he trails off not really knowing what else to say.

"Well that's all well and good and everything, but why can't we leave?" Rosalie asks irritably.

"err I don't really know" Carlisle responds before going off into deep thought.

"What? This is an outrage! I need to be able to touch my baby! Edward!" Jasper cries while moving as close as he can to Edward without being thrown back.

"It's alright Jazz, I'm sure there is a solution" Edward tries to sound confident, but even he can't help but doubt his own words.

"huh, this is so cool!" Emmett says pressing his hand up against the barrier to have it bounce back and slap him in the face. "What the? Ohh, it is on like donkey Kong!" Emmett then charges and jumps at the wall, only for him to rebound back like a bouncy ball and hit the wall behind him. He continues to bounce between the walls before he eventually lands on the floor in a crumpled heap. "owe..."

Lorenzo then traipse into the lounge with his head held high and his tale pointed up. He walks around the outer ring of the circle, stopping by each person to sniff before reaching Emmett. He gives Emmett a long stare before his face transforms into a cat version of a smirk, he then turns around, kicks up some dust in Emmett's face, before traipsing away.

"Did you see that? The fucking thing smirked at me! You wait you little bastard, I'ma guna go all ape shit on your ass!" Emmett yells after the cat who merely turns his head, sending him a wink before walking out, leaving Emmett gaping like a fish.

"This is hardly the time for your weird delusions Emmett" Edward says restlessly.

While this has been happening, Alice and Bella have been in their own little bubble, holding each other's faces while staring at each other in complete awe, when Carlisle voice snaps them out of it.

"I think that maybe for us to be able to walk freely again, it is up to Alice to break the circle since the ritual was for her in the beginning. Once Alice breaks the circle, we should all be able to move again... I think" he says with a hint of doubt, not completely trusting his words as this is a situation he is very unfamiliar with.

"I am sure you're right hunny" Esme says supportively.

Alice nods her head, standing up with Bella's help, stumbling slightly on her feet as she is not used to the sensation. Bella watches her worriedly for a second, thinking she might fall, but when Alice lifts her head up confidently, she can do no more than watch in wonder as Alice makes her way out of the circle.

The very second Alice's feet connect with the ground outside of the circle, everyone's heads, Alice's included, snap up right as their eyes flash a dangerous shade of red. It was as if the circle had shielded them from the outside world and from their most basic needs, but everyone's mind was screaming the same thing! Hunger...

As one they all bolt outside, some maintain enough sense to use the doors, others jump out the window, while Emmett leaves an Emmett shaped hole in the side of the house as they use insane strength and speed to reach their destination.

Bella and Alice are in the lead as they speed through the surrounding forest, looking for anything that might quench the fire building in their throats when they spot a herd of deer in a clearing. They swerve off, leading the rest of the adoptive family to the animals before, simultaneously, diving for their kill.

Bella and Alice both snap the neck of their animal before bringing the throat towards their mouth and sinking their teeth into it, draining them dry.

The rest of them follow their lead accept Emmett, who jumps out of a tree landing on ones back. The doe bucks him off immediately, leaving Emmett a little dazed on the floor before chasing after it and sinking his fangs into its side.

It was a good job Bella's house was away from humans, or who knows what would have happened.

Once everyone has finished their meal and snapped out of whatever trance they had been under, they take in the damage they had done before looking to Carlisle for answers.

"Well, I can't believe I am about to say this, but it would seem that we have been changed into Vampires" he says in shock.

"Don't be ridiculous Carlisle, vampires don't exist" Edward offers, not believing at all what Carlisle is saying.

"Oh yeah? Then how else would you explain us acting like animals, drinking the blood from the living using abnormal speed and strength?" Rosalie says sarcastically.

Edward drops his head accepting these words while Jasper rubs his shoulder in comfort.

"Well, we knew there would be consequences, we will just have to accept them and adapt to this lifestyle" Esme says, subtly reminding everyone why they did this.

"Dude, this is not a consequence, this is the... BEST... PRESENT... EVER!" Emmett yells like an excited child on Christmas days, running circles around the clearing, appearing nothing more than a blur before coming to stand next to Rosalie, vibrating on the spot. "Rose, babe, this is sooo cool!"

Just then the sun breaks through the clouds shining direct sunlight onto the adoptive family causing various reactions.

"NOOOOOOO I'M MELTING! I wasn't meant to die yet, it is not my time! Rosie, run, save yourself, it is too late for me..." Emmett's voice gets quieter as he sinks to the ground, flat on his back with his eyes closed.

"Hehehehe, Wow, look at this I'm all sparkly Edward! It's so pretty!" Jasper squeals spinning in the sunlight with his arms held out, admiring his diamond type skin.

"You look gorgeous babe" Edward says moving forward, stealing a quick kiss.

Emmett, then opens one eye, peering out at everyone, noticing that nobody is dying, he stand to his feet and looks down at himself. "No way? I take it back! This is a punishment! I look like Charlie Shine!"

e"First off it is Charlie Sheen and Er, no you don't. Charlie Sheen was a drug addict who just looks pale now" Says Rosalie trying to stop Emmett from over reacting.

"Michael Jackson? That would be cool!" Emmet says Excitedly.

"No Emmett, he is just pale as well, you sparkle!" says Rosalie in exasperation.

"Oh god that's even worse! I look as gay as Justin Bieber!" Emmett harshly whispers, completely mortified.

Carlisle turns to look at his wife, dazzled by the sight he see's. "You look beautiful darling" he compliments her, completely enthralled by her beauty.

"As do you, my knight in shining armour" replies Esme, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"He he, you just got called beautiful Carly" says Emmett teasingly, receiving a smack to the back of the head.

"Owe... Why? Oh yeah..! You look drop dead sexy my beautiful queen!" Emmett says taking a knee while kissing her hand.

"By the way, what happened to Bella and Alice?" asks Edward with his arms around Jasper.

They all look around the clearing, spotting them at the other end. Alice has her legs wrapped around Bella's waist with her hands tangled in her hair; Bella has her own hands underneath Alice's butt, holding her up while they share an extremely passionate kiss, lost to the world.

Emmett sniffles, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe his eyes "At long last, we fi fina finally get to se see some LESBO ACTION! WOOH! I cry tears of joy" he fake stutters taking in the scene before him.

Bella hearing this, does not pull away from Alice, but takes one hand away flipping him off while Alice smirks into the kiss, knowing exactly what Bella did without even opening her eyes.

Surprisingly it was Esme that responded to Emmett's teasing. Using her super speed, she zooms over to Emmett grabs him by the ear and drags him off, "Let's give them their privacy, they have a lot of er things to catch up on" Esme says with discretion.

The others follow Esme's lead, smiling at the happy couple, mentally patting themselves on the back thinking, Job well done!

* * *

3 days later

Bella and Alice are led next to each other on a blanket of their clothes, exhausted from their recent activities. Alice is on her side, curled into Bella, drawing small circles with her index finger on Bella's abdomen.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Can I ask a question?"

"You just did, but go on"

"Can I still walk around the house naked?"

...

...

"GAH!"

* * *

_Planning on finishing it here now. Hope you didn't mind that i linked it back to twilight too much. Thank you for reading and reviewing you beautiful people!_

**Rosalie: Hello?**

**...**

_**Recieving know reply, Rosalie movies towards the XBOX 360, loading Call of duty Modern warware 2.**_

**Headshot - fluffybunny343**

**Emmett: Ohh, ICEQueen you are soo going down biatch!**

**Rosalie: Emmett! What the fuck are you doing up!**

**Emmett: Er nothing, nothing at alllll oh mother fucker!**

**Emmett was just killed by Barti4thewin.**

**Emmett: Who the fuck did that?**

**Lorenzo: Heh, you suck as this game.**

**Emmett: Soo, we meet again young skywalker! **

**Rosalie: Who's with you.**

**Emmett: The damn cat!**

_**Rosalie marches over surprised to find Lorenzo led on his back, with his back paws crossed and a controller in his front paws.**_

**Rosalie: Cats don't talk Emmett.**

**Lorenzo: I'll be whatever you want me to be baby.**

_**Lorenzo winks at Rosalie giving her a once over, leaving Rosalie stunned.**_

**Emmett: Oh hell NO, you did not just hit on my woman bitch.**

_**Lorenzo throws his remote controller at Emmett, hitting him between his legs. Emmett can do know more than squeal while clutching his damaged goods. He crawls over to Rosalie.**_

**Emmett: Rosie! Kill the bitch.**

**Rosalie: I can'...**

**Emmett: Ice the bitch.**

**Rosalie: Em...**

**Emmett: He took my balls norbit! He took my balls!**

**Lorenzo: Can you stop quoting lame ass movies already?**

**Rosalie: Can you both just shut up already!**

**...**

**Emmett: What are you doing up anyway hun?**

**Rosalie: Nn n nothing**

**Lorenzo: Me thinks you was playing COD! Damnit lady you got some mad skills.**

**Rosalie: No i wasn... GAH!**

_**Rosalie turns around storming out.**_

**...**

**Emmett: WOOH! Yes! Who didn't get punched in the face again? ME!**

_**Emmett dances around the room singing when...**_

_**CRASH! Lorenzo punches Emmett in the face knocking him out.**_

**Lorenzo: Heh, don't you just love happy endings?**


End file.
